Midnight Sparkle's Controlled Pokémon Appears/The Ultimate Sacrifice/Final Attack/Pikachu's Voice/Ash's true Sacrifice/Finishing Midnight Sparkle, The Pony of Shadows and Marshadow
Here's the death scene in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! (As Emerl and Ash runs to an injured Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Emerl: '''Oh, it's hurt badly! (Then The Pony of Shadows and Mind-Controlled pokemon Appears) '''The Pony of Shadows: '''Now let's end this once it for all! (As they run but finds a dead end) '''Emerl: '''Let's get out of here! '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Not so fast, Use hyper beam! (Nidoking fires Hyper beam at Ash and Emer and ends up getting hitl, As the heroes try to race to Ash and Emerl, But Psybeam and Shadow Ball came out of nowhere attacks making the smokes appear, Golbat Fires Shadow Ball at Verity and Piplup, But jumps and avoids it) '''Verity: '''Oh, Ash... '''Samurai Jack: '''Emerl, oh no. (As the Smoke clears, Ash and Emerl are badly hurt and finds an injured Pikachu, As the mind-Controlled Pokemon appears) '''Grubber (Possessed): '''This have gone far enough, kill them now! (As He sends out Pikachu's Pokeball) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Get inside, please? (he rolls the Pokeball to Pikachu) I know you can't stand going inside your Poke ball, but... You'll be protected! '''Emerl: '''Please... Get in. '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Now kill them for good! (As the Mind-Controlled Pokemon prepares the attacks, Ash and Emerl prepares to face them) '''Emerl: '''Alright, That is enough! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now you look, We don't think you know who you dealing with. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Mess with me and you're gonna lose! '''Emerl: '''Now, Surrender! '''The Pony of Shadows: Kill them, Now! Sunset Shimmer: Run you guys! Sonic the Hedgehog: Look out! Silver the Hedgehog: '''Here it comes! (As they fires all the attacks in slow motion at Ash and Emerl, Pikachu jumps at Ash's Shoulder and charges it, but he stops and catches it, making a massive explosion, knocking Ash, Emerl and Pikachu back) '''Emerl: '''My energy... Feeling Weak... I can't hold back anymore... '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu... why won't you get in your Poke Ball? '''Pikachu: '''It's because... It's because... I always want... to be with you... (Then they were surprised to see this) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, you... '''Emerl: '''You remember... '''Midnight Sparkle: '''You can't stop them now! Now you will die together! Finish them now! (As the mind-controlled Pokemon, Midnight Sparkle, Pony of Shadows and Tempest Shadow prepare for their Final attacks, Ash weakly picks a Pokeball and Returns Pikachu back, Then unleashes all the attacks at Ash and Emerl, causing a massive explosion, As the heroes manage to make it, but it was too late) '''All SUPS1 members: '''EMERL!!! '''Donkey Kong: (In Leonardo's voice) NOOOOO!!!!!! (Then Charizard knocks Arbok back, As the smokes clear, A Pokeball and Ash's Hat appears and Pikachu Pops-up from it's Pokeball then it sees Emerl's Eyes was shut down, Ash and Emerl began to fade away) '''Midnight Sparkle: '''They risked their lives to save Pikachu. (Snickers) Now there will be no one to stop us! (As the Rainbow Wing began to crumble away, Pikachu walks to Ash and Emerl's fading bodies causing them to vanish into thin air, Pikachu then unleashes it's Rage and fires a Massive Thunderbolt) '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Oh no! (A Massive Thunderbolt fires The Mind-Controlled Pokemon, Marshadow, Midnight Sparkle and The Pony of Shadows) '''Midnight Sparkle and The Pony of Shadows: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (It destroys Midnight Sparkle and The Pony of Shadows, causing the sky to turn to normal) '''Sonic: '''Is anyone okay? '''Amy Rose: '''We're fine. '''Cream the Rabbit: '''You okay Cheese? '''Cheese the Chao: '''Chao! '''Samurai Jack: '''Look! (The Ed’s go to Pikachu) '''Ed: '''Eddy, Double D, look. (Grabs Ash's hat) Ash and Emerl are double done for! '''Eddy: '''But it's the end of the movie Ed. '''Ed: '''I know Eddy. '''Eddy: '''I cant believe it. '''Double-D: '''Oh Ash. Why should’ve I listen to you? This is all my fault! I shouldn't have never yelled at you about your first battle with Cross earlier. (Crying) (As the Wild Pokemon are freed from their controls, Marshadow, Tempest Shadow, Grubber and Stygian gets up, as Pikachu wallowing in despair over Ash's and Emerl's Death, he screamed out in the grey clouds) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Death scenes